Lunar Twins
by GrygrFlzr
Summary: Crystal Tokyo had moved on to a new era - ruled by Neo Queen Serenity's daughter. When she gives birth to twins, the magic extends to another dimension... -Rewriting Completely... Please wait and skip to the last chapter...-
1. A Magical Discovery

Chapter 1 – Discovery of Magic

It is now the 40th Century, that being said, Neo Queen Serenity's daughter had grown up, now named as White Lady Serenity. She took Helios as her husband, reigning as Queen and all was well and quiet.

Until White Lady gave birth to twins.

What happened was that their birth happened during a Lunar Eclipse, and a certain quill at a certain school wrote their names in a big magic book. The elder of the twins (only by 5 minutes, mind you) was named Lina Serenity Tsukino, while the younger one was named Lily Serenity Tsukino. Both looked the same, they had blonde hair with white skin and light blue eyes. They looked quite similar to their grandmother. To follow tradition, they had her hairstyle in buns, Lina picking the usual 'meatball' buns and Lily's as heart shaped ones (her mother ran out of hairstyles to use). Lina was quite energetic, and liked to wander around the palace – causing much headache, while Lily usually read books and occasionally followed her sister around – there's not much to do in a palace made out of crystal during a time of great peace - or so they thought.

Since White Lady Serenity was usually busy, Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion (now simply referred to as Serenity and Endymion) spent their time taking care of the twins. Lina usually tried sneaking out of the palace, but since she was usually caught by one of the senshi – mostly by Jupiter and Mercury, since Venus encourages her to stay while Mars could care less – she usually had to think of other ways to exit the palace, though the senshi would usually catch up.

* * *

><p><em>Several years later...<em>

One sunny day, 11 year old Lina and Lily were sitting on the entrance on the Crystal Palace, with Lily reading an algebra book (she was quite the learner) and Lina daydreaming. Quite suddenly, a white owl appeared and landed on their doorstep, staring intently at Lina, then at Lily, then back at Lina again.  
>"Hey, that's a cute owl!" Lina squealed, noticing the owl.<br>"That's weird, owls are nocturnal creatures." Lily said without looking away from her book.  
>"What's that supposed to mean?"<br>"Nocturnal creatures usually sleep during the day and hunt during the night, so it's pretty weird seeing one in broad daylight."  
>"Maybe it's one of those messenger birds, it has a couple of letters tied to its leg."<br>Her interest now piqued, Lily place a bookmark on the page she was on and took notice of the letter's intended address.  
>In fact, the letter's address was quite unique:<p>

To Miss Lina Serenity Tsukino,  
>the Palace Entrance,<br>the Crystal Palace,  
>Crystal Tokyo,<br>Japan

The second letter had a similar address, except it was intended for Lily.  
>Both Lina and Lily were a bit confused by the address, but they shrugged and opened Lina's letter first. Inside was a parchment that had bright green writing on it:<p>

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

_Headmaster:_

_Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Tsukino,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<em>

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<em>

"Hogwarts? What kind of school is named Hogwarts? It sounds like a sickness! And look, term begins next month!" Lina laughed.  
>"Ssh! Look, there's another page!" Lily replied, trying to suppress her giggles.<br>Indeed there was, and it had these words upon it:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

_UNIFORM__  
><em>_First-year students will require: __  
><em>_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) __  
><em>_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear__  
><em>_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) __  
><em>_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) __  
><em>_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS__  
><em>_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) __  
><em>_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi__  
><em>_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<em>

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection__  
><em>_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand__  
><em>_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)__  
><em>_1 set glass or crystal phials__  
><em>_1 telescope__  
><em>_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Look! We can bring a cat to this place; maybe we could bring Artemis and Luna!" Lina said.  
>"Nah, Diana would be lonely," Lily replied.<br>"Bring Diana instead then!" Lina said.  
>"And I would like an owl. If this school really exists."<br>"Maybe it's just a joke," Lina said. "Although I think it has a lot of details on it to be a joke."  
>"No, you're right, I think it's a joke – look at the ticket!" She said, waving the ticket. "It says the train to the school will be at England, Kings Cross Station Platform 9¾! That doesn't even make any sense! Plus, we're like halfway around the world from England. I heard it somehow evaded the Purification, because there are still criminal activities there."<br>"And how are we supposed to get to England, anyway? There's the sailor teleport, but we're not Sailor Scouts – at least, not yet. It wouldn't work. Of course, we could always take Father's private jet..." Lina grinned at the thought.  
>"No."<br>"Bah, you're no fun."  
>"Anyways, why don't we tell Grandma and Grandpa first? Mother and Father are at a meeting with a Confederate or some-what."<br>So they went into the palace, not noticing the owl hadn't left yet and was currently trying to follow them (it was stopped by the Palace's magic). It hooted loudly, so Lily took it in, allowing it to pass the barrier.

Unsurprisingly, they found their grandparents munching on some cookies (mostly Serenity, Endymion was just staring at her) that were probably made by Jupiter.  
>"Hi, Grandma," Lily said, staring longingly at the cookies.<br>"Oh! Hello darlings, would you like some cookies?" Serenity asked.  
>Lina was about to say yes, but Lily cut her off. "No thank you, I'm quite full," Lily said. Lina pouted.<br>"Anyways, we were going to show you this letter we found. Strange, it was delivered by an owl..."  
>Serenity and Endymion read over the letters.<br>"Well, this certainly is strange. We should ask your parents about this, White Lady will probably support you, although I can imagine Helios' reply..."

* * *

><p>"No, no and ABSOLUTELY NO!" Helios shouted, absolutely furious.<br>"Ha! Told you so. Pay up, gramps!" Serenity said to Endymion, grinning.  
>"We never made a bet." Endymion replied, confused.<br>"Well, we should've..." Serenity grumbled, and Endymion smirked.  
>"Some things never change..." he said.<br>"C'mon Dad, pleeeeeeeease?" Lina begged.  
>"No."<br>"Pretty please with a cherry on top!" she tried again.  
>"Just let them go Helios; it'll be a good experience." White Lady said. "After all, they can't be stuck in the palace forever..."<br>"What about their education? Mercury can't possibly follow them all the way to England! They're not even supposed to go to England in the first place!" he said.  
>"According to Mercury, Lily's finished all her work while Lina is almost done, so I think you can let them off. Plus, who knows, it might awaken their scout abilities."<br>"Hmm, I don't know..."  
>"Thinking about the miniskirts?" Endymion asked, amused.<br>"Hell yes, I refuse to have them wear such short skirts!" Helios replied.  
>"If I remember correctly," White Lady began, "you were <em>drooling <em>when you saw me in one, so you have no right at all to say that, mister!"  
>"Please Dad, it's boring in the palace, there's absolutely nothing to do! Well, except read books, but Lily's finished the whole Library like 7 times already." Lina said.<br>"Oh alright then," Helios said. "Only if you promise to behave-"  
>"I promise!" both Lily and Lina said quickly.<br>"-and try not to reveal your identities. Although I imagine most people already do know."  
>"Thanks Dad!" Lina said while hugging him, and then went with Lily to pack her stuff.<p>

* * *

><p>They had gone to England by Helios' Jet Plane the very next day ("<em>Ha! Told you so, Lily!"<em>) and when they landed they were greeted by a giant of a man named Hagrid.  
>"Yeh must be the new students. The name's Hagrid. I'm the gamekeeper o' Hogwarts, pleased ter meet yeh!" Hagrid greeted.<br>"Whoa, he's huge!" Lina whispered to Lily.  
>"He sure is, sis." Lily replied.<br>"We'll best be goin' ter Diagon Alley now; gettin' yer wands might take a while." Hagrid said while walking.  
>"Why would it take a while?" Lily asked.<br>"See, it's the wand tha' picks the owner, not the other way around. Nobody knows why, it jus' does." Hagrid answered while entering The Leaky Cauldron. "C'mon, follow me. Its best tha' yeh don' wander around yerselves."  
>"Why are we in a pub?" Lily asked. "We're not old enough to drink."<br>"Ah, we're not 'ere to drink, this here is the passage to Diagon Alley." Hagrid replied, stopping in front of a wall. "Oh, an' by the way, why didn' yeh ask fer proo' o' magic jus' a bit while ago? Most muggleborns do."  
>"Muggleborns?" Lily questioned.<br>"Muggles are what we call non-wizard an' witches." Hagrid said, tapping bricks in a pattern with his umbrella, opening a passage.  
>"We're not exactly unfamiliar with magic..." Lily said. And then she gasped at the sight. "Wow, so many people, and so many shops!"<br>"Now, first thin' we do is get to Gringott's to exchange some money. Yeh do have some money on yeh, don' yeh?" Hagrid said.  
>Lily nodded and they went to Gringott's. On the way, Hagrid explained to the twins about Gringott's and how it is the second safest place in the world. Then, they arrived.<br>"I suppose you would like to exchange some money?" A goblin said gruffly.  
>"Yes please, and I think we might want to put some in a vault." Lily replied politely.<br>Surprised by her kindness, the goblin decided to be more civil.  
>"Well then, how much do you want to exchange? We accept checks, but not the credit cards." He said.<br>"Er, would 7 billion yen be alright?" Lily asked.  
>Stunned by the amount of money (Hagrid almost fainted at the sight of so much money), the goblin quickly counted the total.<br>"Oi Griphook, get me 6006882 Galleons, 2 Sickles and 26 Knuts and put it into vault 977!" the goblin said.  
>"WHAT?" Griphook replied. "Are you joking? That's a heck lot of money, and that vault is one of the deepest!"<br>"I don't care, just do it!" the goblin replied.

* * *

><p>After going to Gringott's and taking 500 Galleons (the goblins insisted giving them a magical pouch to hold it all), they started walking again.<br>"Now, we best start at Ollivander's, it's always most fun gettin' yer wand." Hagrid smiled.  
>So they went to Ollivander's Wand Shop to get their wands. When they came in, there was no one in sight, so Lina browsed through the shelves.<p>

"And who do we have here?"

Startled, Lina looked back to see an old man. He was Ollivander.  
>"Hello there. I presume you are searching for a wand?" Ollivander asked.<br>"Why yes, thank you. How do we get our wands?" Lina asked.  
>"The wand chooses the wizard, it is not always clear why." Ollivander replied. "Which is your wand hand?"<br>"I suppose it's my right hand." Lina replied, as Ollivander measured her, and then took a box of wand.  
>"Phoenix feather, 11 inches, Holly." He said, putting the wand in Lina's hand. "No, not this one." He took it back. "Unicorn hair, 9 inches, Oak." This one sparked a bit, but Ollivander took it back. "Unicorn hair, 10 inches, Willow." Again, this one sparked a bit, but again, Ollivander took it. 3 wands later, Ollivander tried, "Dragon Heartstring, 9 inches, Willow." This time tiny blue and purple fireworks shot out of Lina's hand.<br>"Well then, you've got your wand, I suppose your sister will want one also. Which is your right arm, dear?" Ollivander asked.  
>"My right arm." Lily replied politely.<br>"I suppose since you're twins, you might have similar wands." Ollivander pulled a box of wand. "Dragon Heartstring, 10 inches, Oak." This sparked a bit and Ollivander took it back. "Phoenix Feather, 9 inches, Oak." This sparked more than the previous wand. "Phoenix feather, 9¾ inches, Oak." This one shot out a stream of green and purple lights, and a melodic tune could be heard.  
>"Interesting... Wands never made tunes before." Ollivander said.<br>"Hey Lily, isn't it funny that your wand is 9¾ inches and we're going to platform 9¾?" Lina joked. "Oh, and speaking of Platform 9¾, how do we find it, Hagrid?"  
>"Don' yeh worry, someone will be there to guide yeh." Hagrid said, and he winked.<p>

After paying for their wands, they proceeded to buy their clothes, equipment and books. The only things left were the pets.  
>"Since mother said we couldn't bring Artemis, Luna or Diana, let's buy an owl!" Lina said.<br>"Sure, why not, we can get an owl each." Lily replied.  
>They both went to see the owls, there were different kinds of owls with different sizes, and Lily decided on a snowy owl which was later named Olivia, while Lina bought a barn owl and named her Saffron.<br>"That was fun. Now, can I buy a broomstick?" Lina pleaded.  
>"No. Lina, you know first years aren't allowed their own broomsticks!" Lily said.<br>"I can hide it in the magical pouch!" she said. "Please Lily, just this once!"  
>Lily sighed. "Hagrid, what do you think?"<br>"Well Lily, the rules do say tha' -" He said. Lina groaned.  
>"-But I support yer sister about the broomstick. Yeh wouldn' mind, would yeh?"<br>Lina cheered as Lily sighed exasperatedly.  
>"All right, fine." Lily said as Lina hugged her. "But if you're found out it's your responsibility, not mine."<br>"Lily, when did I ever blame you for anything?"  
>Lily raised her eyebrows and Lina remembered all the times she blamed Lily. The time she broke a vase, the time she burnt a book, the time she splashed paint over her mother's dress, and the list went on. Each time, Lily never said anything when Lina blamed her.<br>"I promise I won't blame you this time." Lina added quickly.  
>"You better don't," Lily said icily. "Or I will snap that broomstick of yours into two."<br>Lina knew she was serious and she gulped.  
>Silence ensued and Hagrid was the first to break the tension.<br>"So, when will yeh buy tha' broomstick yeh wanted?"


	2. Hogwarts

**A/N:**

**paili: Thanks! Both girls have the middle name Serenity because it seems to run in the family. Eg: Neo-Queen Serenity's mother was Queen Serenity. White Lady's name was also Serenity (which was too long, so it was shortened to Rini/Chibi-Usa). Obviously I had to put an extra name in front because they were twins, and I actually came up with Lily first. And I used the Tsukino last name, but I don't know if they kept it, since Rini's full name was never mentioned. Lina's name came to me and got stuck in my head, so that's where I got it.**** And I think I already mentioned who their father was in the first chapter.****  
>As for why the heck Voldermort is still there, it's because there are two problems with crossovers: 1. Timeline, 2. Conflicting Content. For the explanation why the evil has not been cleansed, it's explained in several Artemis FowlHarry Potter crossovers that the wizarding world is in a different dimension, hence The Leaky Cauldron and King's Cross Station is only a seamless portal to the wizarding world. That would explain why it wasn't cleansed, why most muggle electronics don't work, and why Hogwarts has not been scanned by Google Maps. XD**

**With that out of the way, it's time for the...**

**Disclaimers!**

**If I owned Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, I would have big paychecks sent to me every month. And I don't have big paychecks every month. So do you think I own it or not? I do however, own the characters Lily and Lina.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<p>

Lina had chosen the fastest and most expensive broomstick, the Nimbus 2000. Lina had bought three of them, one for riding and one as a backup, insisting to give the third broom to Lily as a (very) late birthday present. After teaching the basics of flying a broomstick, Hagrid left. Lily had been thinking they were forgetting something, until it hit her.  
>"Oh no!" Lily said.<br>"What? What's wrong?" Lina asked.  
>"Hagrid never told us how to get to get to Platform 9¾!"<br>Realizing what Lily had said, Lina's eyes widened.  
>"Oh sh-"<br>"Watch your mouth, Lina."

The day had finally come to board the train, and still Lily and Lina had no idea how to get onto the train.  
>"Now what?" Lina inquired.<br>"Let's look around for someone that seems like a wizard or a witch." Lily said, not looking up from her book.  
>"Lily, watch out!" Lina said.<br>"Huh?"  
>Lily crashed into a boy and immediately fell down. A fat man in his forties cackled at them and quickly drove his car with his wife and a plump boy around 11 years old, madly cackling away. When she looked at whom she crashed to, she saw a boy around her age with black hair and green eyes, and there seemed to be a sort of mark on his forehead in the shape of lightning.<br>"Are you okay?" the boy asked.  
>"I'm fine, thank you..." Lily said.<br>"Harry, my name's Harry Potter." Harry said to her.  
>"Oh, I'm Lily Tsukino." She replied.<br>Lily helped Harry get his items and saw the book _A History of Magic_, and realized Harry must be going to Hogwarts also. But just in case...  
>"Are you going to Hogwarts?" Lily inquired.<br>"Huh? Er... I don't know what you're talking about..." Harry said quickly.  
>"Don't worry, I'm a witch too-"<br>Hearing this, Harry visibly brightened.  
>"-Though I have no idea how to get to the platform."<br>Harry's face dropped.  
>"Me neither, I was hoping you could tell me." He said to her.<br>"Helloooooo! Earth to Lily! What are you doing over there?" Lina shouted.  
>"Oh, that's my sister, Lina. C'mon, I'll introduce you to her, and then we'll try to find the platform together." Lily told him.<br>After several introductions and Lina telling Lily off for not looking where she was going, they looked around between Platform 9 and 10.  
>Luckily, Harry heard a woman talking about Muggles to her children.<br>"Now, what's the platform number?" she asked her children.  
>"Nine and three-quarters!" a girl answered. "Mom, can't I go..."<br>"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."  
>To Lily, Lina and Harry's surprise, the boy called Percy walked <em>through<em> the dividers between Platform 9 and 10!  
>"Bah, they should have named it Platform 9 and a half!" Lina complained.<br>"That would certainly make more sense than 9 and three quarters." Harry commented. "But how do you actually _pass through_ the barrier?"  
>Together they saw a twin called Fred and George pass the barrier, but that still didn't give them any clues.<br>The lady had noticed the three of them looking quite dumbfounded, so she approached them.  
>"Hello, dears," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." she pointed at her youngest boy.<br>"Yes." Harry replied. "The thing is - the thing is, we don't know how to-"  
>"How to get on the platform?" she asked, and the three of them nodded.<br>"Don't worry, just walk straight through the barrier, don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash to it. You can run a bit if you're nervous. Go on, you can go before Ron." she explained.  
>"Oh, I thought we were supposed to tap the bricks or something, like in The Leaky Cauldron." Lina told her.<br>"No, you just need to walk through it." the woman said. "Go on then, it's almost 11 o'clock, we don't want to be late for our first year, don't we?"  
>Hearing this, Lily quickly closed her eyes and went into the barrier. She waited for the impact, but it never came. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was in platform nine and three-quarters.<br>Seeing Lina and Harry passing through the barrier with their eyes closed, she told them to stop before they almost crashed into her.  
>They quickly went into the train and passed through several filled compartments. They found an empty one near the end and stuffed their trunks in with the help of the twins called Fred and George.<br>"What's that?" one of the twins said suddenly, pointing at Harry's scar.  
>"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you-"<br>"He is," the first twin said. "Aren't you?"  
>"What?" Harry asked.<br>"Harry Potter." they both said.  
>"Oh, him. I mean yes, I am." Harry replied.<br>They gawked at him and Harry was only saved by their mother calling them.  
>"Do I have something on my face?" Harry asked Lina. "They gawked at me like I was the King of the world or something."<br>"Well you certainly aren't," Lina joked. "If you were, you'd be our father."  
>"Huh?" Harry asked.<br>"Er, never mind." Lina replied when she got death glares from Lily.  
>The boy called Ron opened the door and stepped inside.<br>"Is anyone sitting there?" Ron asked Harry. "The other compartments are full."  
>"Sure, no one's sitting there." Harry answered.<br>"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron asked Harry while pointing to where his scar was.  
>Harry lifted up his messy hair to show his scar.<br>"Wow, its true." he said. "I thought Fred and George were lying. Twins are horribly annoying, you know?"  
>After that last comment, Ron got glares from Lina and Lily.<br>"What? Do I have something on my face?" Ron asked.  
>"Yes you do, actually," Lily said icily.<p>

The rest of the journey was uneventful, until a boy called Neville Longbottom came to ask if they've seen his toad, which of course they haven't. Minutes later, he came again with a girl named Hermione Granger who asked again if they've found his toad.  
>"No, we've already told him we haven't seen it." Ron said irritably. But Hermione was looking at Harry instead.<br>"Are you Harry Potter?" she asked Harry.  
>"Well, yes. Yes I am." he replied.<br>"Are you really?" she asked for confirmation. "I know all about you, of course – I've got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."  
>"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed from the high speed conversation. Apparently, Lina and Ron were dazed too, although Lily seemed to pick up the conversation.<br>"Oh yes, I've read those too!" Lily said to Hermione. "Have you read the course books? I've tried all the potions, they were quite simple to create."  
>"Really?" Hermione replied. "I've memorized the course books by heart, but I haven't actually tried making the potions. I've only tried a few simple spells, they were easy to do. Oh! I should be looking for Neville's toad now, see you later..."<br>"Lily." Lily said.  
>"See you later, Lily."<br>After Hermione left the compartment, Ron asked,  
>"How can you stand her? She's kept blabbering on and on and on!"<br>"Simple," Lina said while grinning. "Lily likes to blabber on and on, too."  
>"Do not! Oh, come off it, Lina!" Lily snapped.<br>"Do too!"  
>"Do not!"<br>"Do too!"  
>"Do not! You do realize this is a pointless argument?"<br>"Do too!"  
>Lily sighed.<p>

* * *

><p>After that bit of a row, Draco Malfoy and his goons decided to mess things up a bit. They quickly retreated when Ron's pet rat Scabbers bit Draco. Then, Hermione came in again.<br>"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"  
>"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," Ron scowled. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"<br>"All right - I only came in here because people are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors." said Hermione in a very sniffy voice. "And what about those two?" she pointed at Lina and Lily.  
>"What about them?" Harry asked.<br>"Well, Ron's telling me to get out because I'm a girl, aren't I?" she said. "They're girls too you know."  
>"Oh, right. Tell us when you're done so we can change." Lina said.<br>After the girls went out, Ron scoffed,  
>"Girls."<br>Unbeknownst to him however, Hermione also scoffed,  
>"Boys."<p>

After changing into their robes, the train had came to a stop. All the students came out of the door onto a small, dark platform.  
>"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" Hagrid called. "C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"<br>All the first years followed Hagrid on a steep, narrow path. Neville, who lost his toad, sniffed once or twice.  
>"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."<br>There was a loud "Ooooh!", and the small path had opened to the edge of a great black lake. On the other side of the lake was a magnificent castle with lots of towers and turrets.  
>"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid said while pointing to several boats. Harry, Ron, Lina and Lily sat on the same boat.<br>"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"  
>The boats moved smoothly across the lake, and when they reached an underground harbor everyone clambered out of their boats. Hagrid was checking the boats when he found Neville's toad, which Neville gladly retrieved.<br>Afterwards they all climed the stairs and ended up in front of a huge, oak front door on which Hagrid knocked thrice. The door was immediately opened by a stern looking woman who Hagrid called Professor McGonagall. The first years were called in for the sorting, apparently in an alphabetical order by their last names.  
>"Abbot, Hannah!"<br>"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
>"Bones, Susan!"<br>"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
>"Boot, Terry!"<br>"RAVENCLAW!"  
>"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"<br>"RAVENCLAW!"  
>"Brown, Lavender!"<br>"GRYFFINDOR!"  
>"Bullstrode, Millicent!"<br>"SLYTHERIN!"  
>"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"<br>"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
>"Finnigan, Seamus!"<br>"GRYFFINDOR!"  
>"Granger, Hermione!"<br>"GRYFFINDOR!"  
>Ron groaned and muttered something about having to put up with her if he got into Gryffindor.<br>"Longbottom, Neville!"  
>"GRYFFINDOR!"<br>"MacDougal, Marog!"  
>By now everyone was drifting off, bored, though Harry noticed that Draco Malfoy went into Slytherin with his goons.<br>Several names later, Harry's turn came.  
>"Potter, Harry!"<br>Whispers could be heard, though no one told the students off for being a bit noisy.  
>After arguing with the hat that he certainly did not want to go in Slytherin, he was declared a "GRYFFINDOR!", to which the Weasley twins sang "We got Potter! We got Potter!"<br>"Serenity Tsukino, Lily!"  
>Lily walked to the the stool and she put on the hat.<br>'Ah, yes. Interesting, I've never seen anyone like you before.' a small voice said in her head.  
>'Huh?' Lily replied. 'Oh, er... Where do you think I should be, Mr. Hat?'<br>'To be honest with you, I don't know. You're certainly loyal - a trait of Hufflepuff, you're also very intelligent, Rowena Ravenclaw would really like you in her house. Gryffindor would also suit you well, you're quite brave. You're too nice for Slytherin, though, and they hate muggleborns.'  
>'If the world depended on my sorting and you had 5 seconds to pick, where would you put me?'<br>'I would have to pick either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff doesn't really suit you...'  
>'Could you put me in Gryffindor? I'm not sure I'll be with Lina in Ravenclaw.'<br>'Are you sure? There are many great things you could do in Ravenclaw, you have a lot of potential...'  
>'No thank you, I'd rather be in Gryffindor.'<br>'Very well then, I'll put you in GRYFFINDOR!' the hat shouted the last word, and she thanked the hat and seated herself beside Harry.

"Serenity Tsukino, Lina!"  
>Lina had the hat placed on her head.<br>"GRYFFINDOR!"  
>'Wha-? How'd you check so quick?'<br>'You've been beside your twin your entire life, I can judge you through that, princess.'  
>'How did you-?'<br>'Like I said, I know all. Now come along to the Gryffindor table.  
>Ron and a boy called "Thomas, Dean" was sorted into Gryffindor the moment the hat touched their heads, a girl called "Turpin, Lisa" was sorted into Ravenclaw and "Zabini, Blaise" went into Slytherin.<p>

* * *

><p>After a very tasty dinner when the students were already full and sleepy, they all sang the school song and got led to their dormitories. Peeves the Poltergeist decided to show up.<br>"Ooh, Ickle Firsties! What fun!"  
>Lina, who was very tired and annoyed, decided she had enough of Hogwarts for a day. She pulled out an ofuda scroll (her birthday present from Mars) which promptly caused Peeves to shriek.<br>"No! Not that! Anything but that!" he pleaded.  
>"<strong>Evil Spirit, DISPERSE!<strong>" Lina shouted, throwing the scroll towards Peeves.  
>"I'LL BE BAAAAAAAAAAaaaaack!" he shouted while being dispersed.<br>Percy, who was quite amused that Peeves had been taken care of by an 'Ickle Firsty', decided to proceed very quickly to the Gryffindor Tower just in case Peeves decided to get revenge.  
>Every first year was so tired that the moment their heads hit their pillows, they fell asleep.<p> 


	3. Quidditch

**A/N:**

**Sakura Lisel:****  
>Daaaamn. I forgot about that. : I guess this is why nobody made an SM crossover in the Crystal Tokyo Timeline; Everything is ****already ****Purified. (headbang)  
>I'm not gonna lie, not in mood to think of this now, let's just say the presence of Wizard magic interferes with the Purification, or possibly it started to fade because Neo-Queen Serenity isn't Queen anymore.<strong>

**And here comes the...**

**Disclaimers!**

**Sailor Moon and Harry Potter did not, does not and most likely will not be owned by me. I only own the characters Lily and Lina.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Quidditch<p>

The very next day when Harry got out of his room, people were staring at him, some even doubled back to see him. This made it harder for him to concentrate on finding his classes, luckily Lily – who was very good at memorizing (she has photographic memory) – showed him where they were.  
>Whenever the first years seeked help, Nearly Headless Nick was glad to offer help, but Peeves the Poltergeist would trick, trap and laugh at you – unless you were with Lina.<br>Almost two weeks had passed and it was finally the day to start flying lessons. This was one of the most anticipated classes (for those who were not afraid of heights, anyway), and lots of chatter could be heard while the first years walked to their first flying lesson.  
>Lily was trying to stop Lina from using her Nimbus 2000 instead of the school broom, so both sisters didn't notice their sorroundings.<br>Madam Hooch told them to shout "UP!" so that their brooms floated, and when they kicked off the floor to go up, Neville kicked too hard and went up, up, and waaay more up.  
>"Come back, boy!" Madam Hooch shouted, but Neville was already 20 feet above the ground.<br>Suddenly, he fell.  
>A crunching noise was heard, and Lily and Lina finally took note at what was happening around them. Madam Hooch told them to stay away from the brooms while she took Neville to the Hospital wing, and as soon as they were out of earshot, Malfoy – the big git – laughed. Then, he took something from the ground.<br>It was Neville's Remembrall.  
>"Give that here, Malfoy," Harry said.<br>Malfoy smiled nastily.  
>"I think I'll leave somewhere for Longbottom to find – how about up a tree?"<br>"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy flew on his broom and floated above a tree.  
>"Come and get it, Potter!" Malfoy yelled back.<br>Harry grabbed his broom, and flew as if he was a professional quidditch player, and turned sharply towards Malfoy.  
>"Give it here," Harry threatened, "Or I'll knock you off that broom!"<br>"Oh yeah?" Malfoy retorted, but he looked worried. Then his face turned sinister.  
>"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and threw the fragile Remembrall.<br>With speed he never knew of, Harry leaned towards the ground, caught the Remembrall, and flew back up to avoid crashing into the ground.  
>"HARRY POTTER!" Professor McGonagall shouted.<br>Surprised by this sudden outburst, Harry fell off his broom. And he was 30 feet above the ground. God knows how he got that far in two measly seconds. People screamed and covered their eyes.  
>Lily, who was used to catching her sister falling off her broom, instictively reacted, flew on her broom and caught Harry before he crashed to the ground. They toppled off Lily's broom and landed softly on the grass.<br>"_Never_ – in all my time at Hogwarts – how _dare_ you – might have broken your neck!"  
>"It wasn't his fault, Professor –"<br>"Be quiet, Miss Patil –"  
>"But Malfoy –"<br>"That's _enough_, Mr. Weasley. Potter, Tsukino, follow me, now," she said, pointing to Harry and Lily.  
>Both Harry and Lily were worried. Would they be sent back home? Perhaps they might get off with a detention, but that was really wishful thinking. Maybe they might be able to stay at Hogwarts. Maybe.<br>Professor McGonagall poked her head into a classroom, and asked Professor Flitwick if she could borrow Wood. Harry was wondering if Wood was a cane, and Lily was trying to see this 'Wood'. Apparently, Wood was a person.  
>"In here," Professor McGonagall pointed to a room, which was empty except for Peeves who was writing rude words on the board.<br>"Out, Peeves!"  
>Peeves looked at who was coming in, then, he shrieked and quickly floated out of the classroom. Apparently he thought Lily was Lina, he still had trouble recognizing the twins. Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow, and Lily just shrugged.<br>Once all the three students were inside and Peeves was out of sight, Professor McGonagall slammed the door and the students winced.  
>"Potter, Tsukino, this is Oliver Wood. Wood – I've found you a Seeker and a Chaser."<br>Wood's expression of confusion turned into delight.  
>"Are you serious, Professor?"<br>"Absolutely," the Professor replied. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive, didn't even scratch himself. Charley Weasley couldn't have done it."  
>"And the girl?" Wood asked.<br>"Potter got surprised by my shouting, fell off the broom and the girl caught him, while also saving the Remembrall. She's as quick as lightning."  
>Lily, who was blushing, said, "Erm, Professor. My sister would be more suitable. She-"<br>"Nonsense!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "_You_ were the one who caught Harry. _You_ were the one who had initiative, not your sister."  
>Wood talked about giving them Nimbus 2000s or Cleansweep 7s, when Lina piped up and told them she already has a Nimbus 2000.<br>"Surely you can't have brought it here?" Professor McGonagall remarked, though there was a sparkle in her eyes. "It's against the rules for first years to have a broomstick."  
>"Well I have it with me now-" Lily started, but was cut off by Wood.<br>"_Now? Right now?_"  
>"Er, yes. It's in my pouch." Lily said, unzipping her magic pouch and pulled out her Nimbus 2000. Both Wood and Harry's eyes widened, for different reasons.<br>"You've got a _Nimbus 2000_ for real! A _Nimbus-bloody-2000_! I thought you were joking!" Wood exclaimed.  
>"Did you just pull a broomstick out of a<em> pouch<em>? How can in fit in there?" Harry said at the same time.  
>"I got the magic pouch at Gringott's – and the Nimbus 2000 was a birthday present from my sister." Lily said. "Oh, by the way Harry, my sister's got two Nimbus 2000s, maybe you could borrow one from her?"<br>By now, Professor McGonagall could almost kiss her. On second thoughts - she very much would rather not. Gryffindors would win this year's cup, she was sure of that.

* * *

><p>By dinnertime, Harry had told Ron about what happened after the flying lesson, and similarly, Lily told Lina. After the explanation, Lina grabbed Harry, went out to the hall and gave him a Nimbus 2000. Then she told him to take it to his bedroom in a safe place. Ron went out, curious what was happening outside.<br>"It's yours now!" she said. I've still got another, and I've got more money than I could spend, anyway, so don't you dare decline it!"  
>"Are you sure? It looks expensive..."<br>"Yes, I am VERY sure, so take it to your room now before someone sees it-"  
>"Well what a surprise, Potter." Malfoy said, with his goons behind him. Lina nearly facepalmed. "Got yourself a broom, have you? Ah, hello Professor Flitwick. Glad you could join us. Potter here has a broom."<br>"Ah, yes. Professor McGonagall told me about the special circumstances. By the way, congratulations on the position." Professor Flitwick said.  
>"Thank you, Professor, but it's really thanks to Malfoy here I got it." Harry replied while containing his laughter. Then, he walked back to the Gryffindor Tower with Ron, Lina went back to finish her dessert, and Malfoy stood there with his mouth open.<br>"Well it's true." Harry said. If Malfoy hadn't snatched Neville's Remembrall, I wouldn't be on the team-"  
>"And I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" Hermione said as she passed by them.<br>"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" Harry asked.  
>"Yes, don't stop now, it's doing us so much good!" Ron said.<br>Hermione proceeded to stomp off, and the boys hid the broom without anyone else passing by.

A few days later, Harry and Lily went to the Quidditch Pitch at 7 o'clock, and Harry, not wanting to wait for Wood to be able to fly again, started doing circles and randomly flying about. Lily was soon also tired of waiting, and they both played tag on their broomsticks until Wood came.  
>"Hey you two, get down here!" he shouted, and the both of them stopped playing and flew down.<br>"Well, you two have a lot of spirit, that's good for being a quidditch player." he said. "Today I'm just going to teach you the rules, then you can join team practice three times a week."  
>"This," Wood said as he pulled out a red ball the size of a soccer ball, "is the Quaffle. The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through the hoops to score a goal. Everytime the Quaffle goes through a hoop, we get 10 points."<br>"There's also a Keeper on the team, that's my position. I have to stop the enemy from putting in the Quaffle through our hoops."  
>"What are the other balls for?" Harry asked.<br>"I'm going to show you. Here, hold this." Wood said, giving Harry a short bat. "Stand back, Lily. Oh, and this one is called a Bludger."  
>Soon after saying that, he unleased a black ball just a bit smaller than the Quaffle. It went for Harry very quickly and he hit it with the bat. It flew around, almost hitting Lily, then Wood pinned it down and forced it back into the case.<br>"The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their broom. That's why we have two Beaters, they hit them to avoid their team-mates getting hit. Our Beaters are the Weasley twins."  
>Then, Wood got out the smallest golden ball with transparent wings.<br>"This is the Golden Snitch." he said. "It's your job as the Seeker to find the Snitch and capture it. It's the most important ball, because the game ends only when the Snitch is caught, and it gives your team an extra 150 points."  
>"Now Harry, you go first, try to capture the golf balls I throw as fast as possible."<br>Harry got ready as Wood prepared some golf balls. Everytime Wood threw it, Harry captured it in a matter of seconds.  
>"Good job, Harry. I think you're ready for the Snitch!" he said. "We won't practice with it yet though, it's too dark and we might lose it. All right, Lily. I'll guard the goalpost and you try to get the Quaffle through. Don't worry if you can't get any through, I'm pretty good."<br>Wood gave the ball to Lily and got ready in front of the goalposts.  
>"I'm ready!" Wood shouted.<br>Lily remembered all her sister's manuevers and tried it out, all of her shots went in. They kept switching for practicing Seeker and Chaser, and practiced until it was too dark to continue.

Quidditch practice used up more of their time, and time seemed to go faster. In fact, no one noticed that a few months have passed.  
>They were waken by the smell of cooked pumpkin on Halloween, and in Charms, Professor Flitwick had decided to teach them how to levitate objects. Harry was paired with a boy called Seamus Finnigan, Ron was paired with Hermione and Lily was paired with Lina. Nobody got it on their first try, except Lily. However, Ron couldn't manage it and kept getting lectured by Hermione, so Hermione showed him how it's done, and Ron was in a very bad mood after class.<br>"It's a wonder Lily can stand her," he said to Harry. "She's a nightmare, really."  
>After Ron had said that, someone bumped into Harry and hurried past him. Both the boys were shocked to see it was Hermione, with tears silently flowing down her face.<br>"I think she heard you." Harry said.  
>"So?" Ron replied, though his face betrayed it. "She must've noticed she's lonely."<br>Hermione didn't show up for the next class, nor all afternoon. Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Harry told this to Lily, and she went off to the bathroom to comfort Hermione.  
>When the boys got to the Great Hall, bats were on the ceiling, and there were several other Halloween decorations. However, no sooner after Harry had picked up a potato, Professor Quirrell burst into the Hall, ran up to Professor Dumbledore, shouted that there was a Troll in the dungeon, and procedeed to faint face first on the floor.<br>There was an uproar. Professor Dumbledore shot some purple firecrackers from his wand to silence everyone.  
>"Prefects," he said. "Lead your houses to the dormitories immediately!"<br>The prefects lead the way.  
>"A troll? In Hogwarts?" Harry asked Ron, but he looked confused.<br>"Don't ask me. Trolls are supposed to be very stupid." he said. "Maybe Peeves let it in as a Halloween joke – though I think he would be scared Lina will come after him."  
>"Lina? Oh no, Lily and Hermione – they're still in the bathroom, we should tell them about the troll!"<br>The boys quickly doubled back to the girls' bathroom, and Lina quicky followed, having listened to their conversation. They heard screaming and some shouting, Harry realized someone must be casting spells, but from the shrieking he could tell that the spells weren't working.  
>Harry opened the door and there it was, a troll in the bathroom, and Hermione was screaming while Lily was trying to stun the troll.<br>"**Stupefy! Immobilus! Petrificus Totalus!**" Lily shouted, but none of these spells worked. In fact, it seemed to make the troll angrier, for it swung it's club around. Hermione was freaking out.  
>"We're going to die we're going to die we're going to die we're going to-"<br>"Harry, what are we supposed to do?" Ron shouted, while starting to panic as well.  
>"I'll distract the troll! You come up with something!" Harry shouted back.<br>"_What?_" Ron said. "You're nuts!"  
>But Harry was already running towards the troll, so Ron came up with the only idea he had. It was crazy and probably wouldn't do anything, but he had to try <em>something<em>!  
>"<strong>Wingardium Leviosa!<strong>" he shouted, and the troll's club flew up, up and up until it hit the ceiling, and fell down.  
>Right on the troll's head.<br>_**Thump**_! The troll was quickly knocked out.

* * *

><p>Obviously, all this commotion did not go unheard by the teachers, so the room was quickly filled with them. (The teachers, not the commotion. Then again, the teachers kept questioning the students...)<br>"What were you thinking?"  
>"...could have been killed!"<br>"The very idea of it..."  
>"Alright! We get it! Sorry for knocking out a troll that could have killed us! We hope you enjoy when the troll awakes!" Lina shouted.<br>As if on cue, the troll started to stir, though luckily it didn't awaken. Several of the teachers hastily took the troll away, however, one remained.  
>"Explain <em>why<em> you were here instead of being in your dormitories?" Professor McGonagall demanded.  
>Nobody answered, and she was about to start lecturing them when somebody spoke.<br>"It was me, Professor. I thought- I thought I could beat the troll alone." Hermione said. "The others were here to try and get me back... I should've listened to them."  
>All the children gaped. Hermione was actually <em>lying<em>? In front of a _teacher_?  
>"Oh. Well then, 5 points from Gryffindor for your foolishness, Miss Granger."<br>Hermione hung her head low, and walked out of the room.  
>"And as for you," the Processor said to the others, "10 points each for your bravery. That wasn't a small feat, bringing down a troll. I suppose you'll be wanting to go back to your dormitories now."<br>Since then, all of them grew quite close.

November had arrived, and it was Quidditch season. In fact, Gryffindor was playing against Slytherin today. Harry had butterflies in his stomach, Lily was on the edge of her seat. Ron, Hermione and Lina tried coaxing them to eat, and they managed a few small bites before the first period came.  
>It was Eleven o'clock, time to play Quidditch. Harry and Lily were in the locker room, along with Wood and the other players.<br>"All right men," Wood started.  
>"And women," a chaser said, her name was Angelina.<br>"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."  
>"The big one." said Fred Weasley.<br>"The one we've all been waiting for." George continued.  
>"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred said, "We were on the team last year."<br>"Shut up, you two." Wood snapped. "We are going to win this. This team is the best we've got for years. We _will _win this."  
>"Now there's a tongue twister. 'We will win this.' Better remember that for later." Fred said offhandedly.<br>The team walked to the field, as Madam Hooch was explaining the rules - or rather, enforcing them.  
>"Now I want a nice, fair game, all of you." she said, glaring.<br>"Yes ma'am." All the players replied.  
>"Mount your brooms." Madam Hooch continued. Then, she blew her whistle.<br>The game had begun.

* * *

><p>Lee Jordan was commentating the match, while sneaking in some personal comments on the way.<br>"There goes Chaser Angelina Johnson, speeding like a bullet." he said. "What an excellent chaser she is, and quite attractive too!"  
>"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall chided.<br>"Sorry Professor," he said sheepishly. "A pass to Lily Tsukino- Merlin, she's as quick as lightning! Hey, where'd she go?"  
>By the time Jordan had finished his last sentence, Lily had already scored a goal. Everybody gaped and stared in awe.<br>"WOW! That has got to be a record! A goal in 15 seconds! This sure is going to be one hell of a game!" Jordan continued. Professor McGonagall was still gaping, so she didn't tell him off for such crude language. Gryffindors practically shouted victory, even though it was only the start of the game. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were also cheering loudly, and Slytherin was still gaping.  
>"The she goes again, bolting like lightning, a pass to Katie Bell- taken by Slytherin, passed to Chaser Pucey- wait, was that the Snitch?"<br>Said Chaser looked behind to see the Snitch speedily fluttering by, dropping the Quaffle in the process. Lily, who kept focusing on the Quaffle, quickly took it and sped towards the goal. Harry had seen the Snitch, an was quickly chasing it, however Slytherin's Seeker Terence Higgs had also seen it, and they were neck-to-neck, closing in for the Snitch. Harry almost reached the Snitch...  
><em>BANG!<em>  
>Blocked by Higgs, Harry was blasted off, nearly losing his grip on his broom. In that short moment, the Snitch had disappeared, and Lily had scored two goals, since hardly anybody was paying attention. Madam Hooch telled Higgs off and Gryffindor was rewarded a penalty, where Lily scored another goal.<br>"That's not fair!" Ron shouted. "Harry could've died there! How come Gryffindor only gets a penalty?"  
>"Death to Slytherin! DEATH TO SLYTHERIN!" Lina shouted also.<br>"Hush guys, at least Harry is still alive!" Hermione scolded, and Lina kept ranting about Slytherins being as stupid as cows.  
>"After that murderous, bloody bit of cheating..." Jordan started.<br>"Jordan..." Professor McGonagall warned.  
>"I mean, after that open and revolting foul..."<br>"Jordan, I'm warning you..." the professor growled.  
>"Oh all right. Higgs nearly kills Harry, that could happen to anyone, so that's okay." Jordan said, voice dripping with heavy sarcasm. "The Quaffle gets taken by Chaser Bell, and Angelina takes the pass- no, taken by Slytherins. Tsukino speeds up- I'm not sure how that's even possible, she's way past the Nimbus 2000 limit- takes the Quaffle, a pass to Katie Bell, GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"<br>What was an irate and grumpy crowd of Gryffindors became a cheering mass of people, and the Slytherins went into a worse mood than before.  
>"Slytherins take the Quaffle, taken by Tsukino-uh, why is Harry's broom bucking about?" Jordan asked, and everyone's gaze snapped to Harry. In fact, Harry's broom wasn't just bucking about, it was literally rolling, flinging and erratically tumbling in the air while Harry tried keeping on his broom. Everyone watched in fear, hoping he didn't fall off. Some couldn't look and covered their eyes.<br>"Maybe that knock on his broom earlier did that?" Ron asked.  
>"No, that can't be right, Nimbus 2000 is a pretty strong broom." Lina said. "Its more likely that its being jinxed..."<br>"I can't believe it! Look, just as I thought, Professort Snape is jinxing Harry's broom!" Hermione exclaimed, looking through binoculars. Ron took the binoculars and saw what Hermione did; Snape was concentrating on Harry, chanting something. Meanwhile, Hermione ran towards Snape.  
>"Hermione! What are you doing?" Lina shouted.<br>"I'm going to stop Snape!" Hermione replied, knocking off Professor Quirrell while running, and burnt Snape's robe with a spell. Snape was so concentrated in his spell, It took him 30 seconds to realize that his robe was burning, so Hermione was safely far away that Snape wouldn't know it was her who burned his robe.  
>Harry had gotten back control over his broom, but he was tired from hanging on, so quickly sped towards the ground, choking on something 5 feet aboveground. He slowly descended, coughed out something, waving it in the air.<br>"I've got the Snitch!" he said, and the game ended in utter confusion.  
>"He didn't catch the Snitch, he nearly swallowed it!" Flint ranted, but it made no difference, Gryffindor had won by 210-20 (Lily had scored another couple of shots after trying to stop the Slytherin's chasers) and Jordan was happily announcing the results. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lina and Lily was in Hagrid's Hut, drinking tea. Lina was currently hugging Lily so hard she almost couldn't breathe.<br>"Did you know? Snape was jinxing your broom, Ron and I saw it." Hermione said to Harry.  
>"Rubbish," Hagrid said. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that? He's quite nice yeh know."<br>"Actually, I saw bite marks on his leg, he tried to get past the three-headed dog to get whatever it was guarding. I'm not sure that counts as 'nice'." Harry said.  
>Hagrid dropped the teapot he was holding.<br>"How'd yeh know about Fluffy?"  
>"<em>Fluffy?<em>"  
>"Yeah - He's mine - Bought him off a Greek chappie I met in a pub las' year. Lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"<br>"Yes?" Harry asked eagerly.  
>"Now, don't ask me anymore." Hagrid said. "That's top secret, that is."<br>"But Snape's trying to _steal_ it!" Ron exclaimed. "And he tried to kill Harry!"  
>"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong! I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student. Now listen to me, all five of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel-"<br>"Nicholas Flamel is _real_?" Lily half-shouted.  
>"So what if he's real? Who is he, anyway?" Lina asked.<br>"Haven't you read about him? He created the philosopher's sto-mmph!" Hagrid cupped his hands on Lily's mouth.  
>"SHHH! Yeh wouldn' want to talk about it out loud, someone might hear yeh!" Hagrid said.<br>"So Fluffy is guarding a _stone_?" Ron asked, completely bewildered. "I know that dogs sometimes suck on stones, but..."  
>"Not just any stone, it can turn metal to gold, and lengthen the user's life!" Lily said after pulling Hagrid's hand off her mouth. "That, and it can possibly revive you from death. Hmm, would be useful for Snape to revive Voldermort..."<br>Hagrid and Ron shuddered.  
>"Don't say his name!" Ron said.<br>"Why? Its only a name, I don't see what's so frightening about it. The person may be frightening, but his name isn't." Lina reasoned. "Its really silly to be afraid of a _name_."  
>Ron and Hagrid sighed, guess they'd have to start getting used to hearing the name...<p>

**A/N (I like having one at the top and one at the bottom):****  
>This was written on my iPod Touch, so it took a while to write. I realized I was procrastinating, so I made this chapter much, much longer than the previous ones. I'm starting chapter 4 as soon as possible, in the meantime I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There wasn't much changes from the original Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, but as you can see it will gradually change more.<br>I have no idea why people write 'R&R' at the end of their story, obviously if their reading the end of it, they already read the whole thing. So all I can say is, please review!**  
><strong>Oh, and by the way, can anyone explain what a muse is? Some people talk about losing it or something, I forgot. :P<strong>


	4. Mirror of Erised

Chapter 4 – Mirror of Erised

**A/N:**

**AAAAHHH OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I TOOK THIS LONG TO MAKE A NEW CHAPTER!**** The chapter title isn't terribly original, is it?**

**AngelofDarkmess94: Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: There's a disclaimer, so doesn't that mean I don't own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter? I own ****anything you see that is not owned by JK Rowling or Naoko Takeuchi.**

The chilly winter came and it was time for holidays, though those who chose to could stay at Hogwarts.

Lina and Lily received a letter that there were some problems back at Crystal Tokyo, so they should stay at the school for the time being. Ron and Harry decided to stay at Hogwarts also, however Hermione's parents wanted her to go home, so she couldn't stay at Hogwarts.

"Don't forget to send me letters, oh, and I left your Christmas presents already, DON'T OPEN THEM YET." Hermione warned.

"Don't worry Hermione, we can't if we wanted to, anyway." Ron said wryly. "All presents are magically stored until Christmas comes.

"Oh, by the way, don't try going through Fluffy yet," Hermione warned. "He might bite your heads off."

Ron laughed at this, and everyone stared at him awkwardly.

"What? Something on my face?"

Since most of the students had left, Harry, Ron, Lina and Lily mostly had the common room to themselves. Bored, Ron offered teaching Harry how to play wizard chess, which was the same as the muggle version, though it can move and talk. Harry had been lent a set by Seamus Finnigan, and kept losing... And losing... And losing...

After yet another win, Ron became bored.

"Isn't there anyone else here that can play chess? No offense mate, but you're not exactly a chess prodigy."

"None taken." Harry replied. After all, how can someone play with the pieces shouting at you? In fact, Harry was still shaken up from being shouted on by a chess set.

"Lily can play." Lina said, grinning. "I can play a bit too, but I'm nowhere as good as her."

"Eh?" Lily looked up from her book only to be dragged to the table by her sister.

"I bet a chocolate frog that Lily will win." Lina challenged Harry.

"Sure, I still got a couple left." Harry said.

**WARNING: If you don't like chess, skip ahead to the next bold text or this might get boring!**

"Ladies first." Ron said, grinning. Lily started the game by moving a pawn to e4, which Ron replied by moving his pawn to b6. Lily continued with moving another pawn to d4, replied by moving his bishop to b7. Moving a bishop to d3, Lily was met with a response by the set.

"You idiot! Now he's ahead of you!" a pawn complained.

"Quiet!" a bishop scolded the pawn. "This is only her third move, she might improve by the middle game.

Ron moved a pawn to f5, which was eaten by Lily's pawn at e4. Apparently this was a mistake of sorts, Ron was grinning as he moved his bishop to eat a pawn at g2. Lily moved her Queen to h5, causing a groan from her King.

"You're not supposed to move the queen in the opening game unless very necessary!" it shouted exasperatedly. "Mark my words, this is a move you will regret."

"Well at least she checked the other team's king." a knight said. Then Ron covered the check by moving a pawn to g6.

"I take that back, she can't even check properly."

Lily's response to Ron's move was to eat the pawn using the pawn at f5, replied with a knight moving to f6, threatening the Queen.

"Quick, save the queen!" a rook advised, but it was useless. Instead, Lily ate a pawn at h7 using the one at g6, causing more groans from her chess set.

"This girl is leading us to our death!" the Queen said. "And she didn't even try to save me-"

The queen was quickly cut off as she was struck by the knight at f6, and Lily lost her queen.

"Well, what do you say to that, Lily?" Ron asked her while grinning.

Slowly, Lily moved her bishop to g6, and quietly muttered,

"Checkmate."

Ron gawked.

**- End 'boring' game - Lily won, by the way -**

"..."

"..."

"Er, Ron? You okay?" Lily waved her hand. "Ron?"

"I think you broke him," Harry said, fishing out a chocolate frog.

"Here you go, Lina. You won the bet."

"Thanks!" Lina said, taking the chocolate frog, skipping to her room cheerfully.

Ron was still gawking...

Back at Crystal Tokyo...

"Did you send the letter?"

"Of course, we wanted it to be a surprise."

"I just hope Lina doesn't try going home using... whatever it is she might use... You know how she is..."

Just then Lily's owl Olivia flew in, clutching a letter, which read,

_Dear mum and dad,_

_We got your message, though we were hoping to come home I knew that it was going to be bad there, so I forced Lina to stay. Hope you're handling things well there!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

_P.S._

_Lina told me to tell you, 'Don't forget our Christmas Presents!'_

"Thank Selene. I thought Lina would use some sort of flying device or something..."

"..."

"..."

"Now, where were those chocolate cakes you wanted to 'sample'?"

...

It was the night before Christmas, so lots of people tried staying up so they could see the presents being delivered. Unfortunately most were too tired to stay awake and gave up, though the more excited ones (such as Lina) kept awake.

"C'mon Lina, let me sleep already!" Lily complained.

"Nope, I'm going to keep you awake until I see presents!" Lina replied.

Lily groaned, Lina could be very annoying sometimes. They were twins and yet so different. Thankfully Professor Dumbledore had thought of students like Lina, and had prepared a sleeping potion that would activate around 11 o'clock. This promptly knocked out any students who were still awake.

7 hours later...

Lina yawned and rubbed her eyes, stretching her legs. She absent-mindedly looked towards the window.

"Hey, look, its snowing." she said, then snapped to attention, on the foot of her bed were her presents, and she groaned. What happened last night? All she remembered was a sweet smell before passing out...

She would ask that to Lily later - or rather, now.

"Hey, Lily, wake up, it's Christmas!" she said excitedly, shaking Lily.

"Ugh... What time is it?" Lily asked her.

"6 AM." came the reply and Lily groaned.

"Wake me up at 9." Lily told Lina, and buried her face in her pillow.

"Don't make me drag you out of your bed," Lina warned.

"Do your worst." Lily replied, and tried getting back to sleep.

Lina tried dragging Lily out but it was no use, Lily was heavier than she thought. She knew Lily wouldn't budge without special techniques... What was that spell again?  
>"<em>Augandae Sensorium! Rictusempra!<em>"  
>The effect was instantaneous. Lily screamed with fits of giggles.<p>

"AAAHAHAHAHHAH STAHAHAHAP I GIVE UP! AHAHAAHHAH6H!"

"_Finite!_"  
>Lily dropped back to her bed.<p>

"Now help me open my presents!" she said cheerfully.

"Just... let me ... catch my breath..." Lily said.

"Do you want another round?"

"NO! And have you been reading my diary? That was a spell I made up!"

"Oh. I thought you just found it somewhere..."

"Can't we at least have a bath first?"

"No."

Lily cursed under her breath.

...

Being twins, Lina and Lily almost always got the same presents each, so Lily decided to open Lina's first, not much excitement when you know what you're getting. They got a dozen chocolate frogs each from Hermione (funny how her parents are dentists...), lots of owl treats from Hagrid (enough for a year, EACH), more chocolate frogs from Harry, and...

"What's this?" Lina asked, opening another present.

"Oh! Ron told me about these, it's a Weasley Sweater!"

"Weasley Sweater?"

"Every year his mum makes hand-knit sweaters for her family, I guess we're part of the family now..."

"Ooh, Fudge!"

Lily facepalmed.

"Huh, our last presents are different. Look at the shape!"

Lily stared at the packages, they had indeed looked different.

"Probably from home, mum knows your wants are different from mine." Lily said.

Lina immediately ripped the packaging apart and received a golden staff of sorts.

"Wow, pretty... But what use does it have" Lina said.

Lily held the staff. "Oh god. This is real gold!"

"SAY WHAT NOW?"

"I'm serious! I can fell magic in it though..."  
>Lina grinned. "Maybe it could shoot lasers!"<p>

Lily looked appalled at the idea.

"Lina. That's the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard."  
>"Respect your elders. You're younger than me."<p>

"Only by 5 minutes! And you sound like an old lady!"

"You're still younger. Are you going to open your present?"

Lily took care and tidily opened her package. It was a small computer, similar to the Mercury Computer, though it looked sleek and had the moon symbol instead. It had connection to the Lunar Kingdom network, which in turn had Internet access.

"Not fair, you got a cooler present than I did!"

"Depends on how you look at it." Lily pointed out.

After getting rid of the packaging, they went to the common room to meet up with Harry and Ron. Ron was already there, though Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Ron," Lina greeted. "Where's Harry?"

"Over here!"

The twins jumped, and looked around for the source of the sound. Ron laughed his head off.

"Hey, you're right Ron, this really is an invisibility cloak." the sound said, taking the cloak off. Lily stifled a scream.

"HARRY! YOU ALMOST SCARED US TO DEATH!" Lina shouted, throwing a pillow at him.

"You should have seen - the look on your faces!" Ron said between gasps of breath.

"Erm, sorry, I didn't mean to." Harry replied.

"And how'd you get an invisibility cloak, anyway?" Lily interjected. "I read they're really, really rare..."

"The sender said it was my father's..." Harry answered. "...Must be a family heirloom of sorts..."

"Hang on, you said it was your father's?"

Harry nodded.

"But then... It should be really old now... Why does it still work perfectly? I mean, after years of use there should be a hole or something, shouldn't there?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't really know, but at least I can keep a watch at Fluffy. Heck, I might be able to get through him alone!"

"Don't," Lily warned. "You made a promise to Hermione, and you know how she is when you break a promise..."

Everyone shivered, remembering how Hermione had been furious with Ron for sneaking up on her a second time, even though he promised he wouldn't do that before. It could've been because she was scared to death though.

All the students left and the teachers left gathered at the Great Hall, and they only used one table due to the small amount of students. The feast was delightful, and all the students went back to their dormitories feeling full and sleepy.

Except Lina. She was bored, and decided to go to the boy's dormitory.

'After all, the rules only say boys shouldn't go in the girls' dormitory, nothing about the vice-versa.' she thought.

Arriving at Harry and Ron's room, she opened the door and was surprises to suddenly feel pushed back out by an unknown force. Said unknown force was revealed to be none other than Harry Potter in his invisibility cloak.

"Lina, what are you doing here?" Harry hissed, looking around to see if anyone else was there.

"I was bored, what's your excuse?" Lina retorted. Harry hesitated, and then said,

"I- Well I wanted to- check the restricted section of the library. And possibly explore Hogwarts."

"Count me in. You're not going anywhere without me."

"Good thing you're not as worrisome as Lily and Hermione, then. Come on."

Silence. Then,

"But seriously Harry, _the library_? I think Lily and Hermione have infected you or something."

"Great. _Now_ what are we going to do?"

Lina had opened a book from the restricted section and it had screeched worse than a banshee. Just barely escaping Filch's arms, they both had gotten lost in the corridors.

"Hey, you opened the book." Harry countered.

"Well- you- you started this whole thing by going to the library, anyway!" Lina spluttered.

Then they heard Filch's voice talking to Professor Snape.

"Damn, he might accidentally corner us or something!" Lina hissed. "Let's hide in that room!"

Going into a room, hearts still pounding, they stuck their ear to the door, listening for footsteps or a sign someone was outside. A few minutes after being sure they were alone, they finally took a look around and Harry spotted a mirror.

"Huh, who would put a mirror in an unused room?" he asked.

"Don't know," Lina answered. "But it probably has some unknown magical property... Hang on, there's some Latin transcribed on it..."

"How'd you know it's Latin?"

"Lily has this big Latin dictionary and kept giving me Latin words, since all our spells are Latin anyway. Let's see... It says something along 'Mirror of Erised'... Lily's better at this stuff than I am..."

"Erised?" Harry asked, peering at the mirror.

"I'm not sure you're supposed to look at the mirror... Ah what the heck, we're Gryffindors!"

Harry yelped.

"What the- HARRY! What did you scream for? Someone might've heard us!"

"B-but there are invisible people- a woman with red hair... And my eyes... And a man that looks like me... Mom? Dad?"

"Harry, are you hallucinating? There's nothing weird in the mirror..."

"Merlin, I think this mirror shows my whole family... There's even an old man with my wobbly knees..."

"Harry? Harry, snap out of it!"

Harry swatted Lina's hand (which was waving in front of his face) and stared hungrily at the images he supposedly saw. Lina slapped Harry's cheek.

"Huh-wha-what? Lina, why did you slap me?"

"You've gone crazy, seeing non-existent people... Come on, let's go..."

"But you haven't seen what's in the Mirror!"

"I saw everything normally. Now let's go!"

"Well, maybe you need to see t from my angle! Here, try standing where I was!"

Standing on the mentioned position, Lina stared at the Mirror, then blinked and rubbed her eyes. Then she stared again.

"Uh-Like I s-said, there's absolutely nothing there! Now let's go!"

Harry had a suspicion that Lina was just trying to hide the fact that he was right, but he let it go.

"Alright, but I'm going back tomorrow."

"What? What for?"

"To see my family again, of course. Didn't you see my family?"

"No." And it was the truth, for she saw something more disturbing than seeing dead people - she saw herself as a sailor scout, something she dreamed about since she was 4. Did it show her true form? Her future? Was it unaffected by Lunar Magic? Could normal wizards look through the magic? Questions spun in her head, but she would not be getting the answers until the next night.

It was not a mirror of the future, it was one of desire. For Erised spelled backwards... was Desire.

**A/N:  
>Made-up Spells:<br>**_**Augandae Sensorium**_

**Sensory Heightening Charm (or the Supersensory Charm Ron mentioned at the end of the Deathly Hallows). Usable on caster or target.**


	5. Reset

**A/N:**  
><strong>I am a horrible person.<strong>  
><strong>I decided to write this story, and then what do I do? Oho! Neglect it for months, collecting dust.<strong>  
><strong>And then I realized how horrible the story was.<strong>  
><strong>So now, I must start again, this time, with me treading very, very carefully so as not to repeat my mistakes.<strong>  
><strong>However, not only it is illegal to leave a sole authors note as a chapter, it would crush your feelings, and I would probably hide in a corner in shame.<strong>  
><strong>Therefore, I'll give you a preview of what the new chapter 1 would be like...<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - New Life<p>

The entire palace was filled with screams.  
>Not screams of murder that could be taking place or anything like that, mind you. The queen was giving birth. Now obviously this was very painful, so we'll leave out the details - mainly because this author has never seen childbirth before. Let us distract ourselves with the surroundings instead.<br>The palace itself was made of pure crystal, and the sheer size of it made it impossible to, say, steal a chunk of the priceless crystal and sell it. Not that anyone would want to. The world had been purified from all evil by the previous queen, using a special crystal called the Silver Crystal to do it.  
>Somehow the thick crystal walls of the palace was enough to block anyone from peeking in, so no one except the royals knew what was going on inside. No one else was allowed to enter, the palace was protected by magic, so it wasn't possible to enter. Thankfully the thickness of the crystal also blocked the screeching sounds inside, so no one outside heard it. Unfortunately, the sound resonated inside the palace.<p>

"Does it hurt that bad?" the king asked his predecessor. "Childbirth, I mean."  
>"I don't know myself," the former king chuckled, "but Serenity was certainly not as loud as this."<br>The woman called Serenity shot a look at her husband, glaring daggers at him. It was true that her daughter was louder in giving childbirth, but what was worrying her was the time it was taking. Her own childbirth had only taken half an hour, her daughter's was taking 3 hours and counting.  
>"Shut up, just shut up, Helios!" said daughter shouted, referring to her husband. He wisely followed the order.<br>The queen screamed once more, and a cry was heard.  
>"Congrats!" the nurse - who was also the former queen's main guardian - exclaimed. "It's a girl!"<br>"Uh, Venus, I think you better look at this."  
>The nurse looked at what her teammate was looking at, and nearly fainted.<br>"What? What's wrong?" Helios asked.  
>"It appears there's..." Venus gulped. "Another one..."<br>The queen stared incredulously, panting out of breath from the effort of the previous childbirth.  
>"What? <em>Twins<em>?"  
>"Yes, ma'am. There's another baby in your womb." Venus explained. "I'm... Not sure how it passed our sensors but..."<br>The white haired woman sighed in resignation, and everyone else prepared themselves for the torture their hearing would take.  
>And so, for another excruciating hour, ear-piercing screams resonated in the palace hallways. Louder than before, if that was possible.<p>

The event was over and the queen was resting. The newborn children had stopped crying, following their mother's example and slept. The older one was fidgeting about for a bit, but the younger one was silently snoozing.  
>The king looked lovingly at his children. "They look just like... Well, like Serenity, to be honest. I expected a bit of resemblance, but not <em>this<em> much."  
>The former king looked closely. "You're right. All her features, blonde hair, sky blue eyes, they're uncannily similar."<br>"Well, it might be because you have blonde hair also, Helios." Serenity replied. "It was bound to show up. Endymion, could you move over a bit- thank you."  
>A moment of silence passed.<br>"Did you decide a name for them yet?" Endymion, the former king asked.  
>"Honestly? I was going to follow tradition and name her Serenity." Helios laughed. "But with twins, we can't do that, it'll be too confusing."<br>"It was already confusing with two Serenities!" Serenity complained. "We even had to call her White Lady! Which sounds like a not-so-amusing jab at the color of her hair."  
>"So what names have you thought of?" Endymion pressed.<br>"Well I was going to think about it with her," Helios pointed to the sleeping White Lady, "but that's not possible until she wakes up. So I was thinking of Lina."  
>"Lina?"<br>"Yes. Nice, short name. Fits her somehow. The older one."  
>"And the quiet one?"<br>"Something short also... A flower name?"  
>"Rose?"<br>"NO! Too... English-like..."  
>"Daisy? Never mind, I was thinking of Super Mario."<br>"Iris? Jasmine? Or maybe Lily?"  
>"Ah yes! Lily! That's a good name!"<br>"Are you sure? They both start with L."  
>"Yes I'm sure. Would be easy for them to pronounce, anyway. Now to honor tradition their last names will be Serenity, so there."<br>"Lina and Lily Serenity? Sounds good to me!"  
>"If White Lady doesn't like it, we can always pick something else."<br>And after the queen woke, the name choices were presented to her, and she gladly accepted.

_5 years later..._  
>"Wait up!"<br>"Hah! Can't catch me!"  
>The sisters were currently running around in a room playing some sort of tag game. There wasn't much obstruction, and what was left were soft items such as pillows and bolsters, all the toys were tucked in the corner of the room. The mattress was very soft and so it was a very comfortable area for playing tag.<br>An unexpected thud was audible in the room, although it didn't reach the corridor.  
>Lina turned around to see what had made the sound and was surprised to see her twin face-down on the floor. Apparently she tripped.<br>"Lily? You okay?"  
>There wasn't much of a response save for a whimper and some sniffling.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A\N:<strong>  
><strong>Anticlimatic, I think. By mistake. I actually had an extremely hard time making that one little scene. Notice the vast amount of Sailor Moon and absolutely nothing about Harry Potter. Yet. I focused on the HP part of the story way too much before, to the point this could suffice as a non-crossover HP fic.<strong>  
><strong>Notice my attempt at humor. It is quaint, and quite embarrassing. I've been reading a lot of humor fics lately.<strong>  
><strong>Although I hope none of you read the... <em>other<em>... humor fic I killed off... ****It's existence is pitiful and I have decided to end it's suffering.  
>Thankfully no one reviewed <em>that<em>.  
>Also, you'll probably want to know I had this entire preview done since a few months ago...<br>...I'm dead, aren't I?  
><strong>


End file.
